


My Prize #2

by LittleEagle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Link to part one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8254066





	

**Author's Note:**

> Link to part one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8254066

[Name] hasn't even noticed and the closing ceremony of the Junior Championship has arrived. She was fumbling with the rim of her blazer, waiting for all the 'parade' to end and to be out of this place. She spent her last week with the man she met earlier, Ludwig. Even if they were training more than hanging out she really enjoyed his company, not to mention she found him utterly handsome. She knew that the blond was somewhere in the crowd but from the place where's she was standing she couldn't find him. She walked out tiredly from the arena with a round of applause escorting the athletes. She didn't really look where she was going. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pulling her to the side of the people's stream.  
She let out a little squeak before smiling at the person in front of her. "You scared me, Ludwig," she said trying to sound scolding. "I didn't mean to," he replied and kissed her lightly, controlling the excitement overcoming him whenever he saw [name]. "I thought you were in the stadium." Ludwig just pulled her closer. "I had to see jou one last time," he said and brushed his fingers through her hair. "But you promised to see me at the airport tomorrow. Or can't you come?" she asked disappointed. "Of course, I'll be zere. I just vantet to see jou alone," Ludwig calmed her while starting to walk outside. "Yes? What about?" she inquired happily. "Vell, if jou like jou can stay at mein place," he offered seemingly difficultly. She almost literally jumped into his arms. "That would be wonderful. And then you could show me around and... Oh, my parents sure will say no," she finished, crestfallen at the prospect of talking with them about it. "But jou vill ask zem, recht?" he asked not giving up on her. "I will, don't worry. And Gott Nacht!" she said and gave him a little kiss when they reached her sister who was waiting at the taxi. "Gott Nacht, Schätzen."  
  
*****  
  
[Name] was walking inside the airport building, pulling two suitcases after herself. Once she spotted her German  date she abandoned her luggage and ran up to the tall man. She pulled him into a hug. "Icanstay icanstay icanstay," she chanted happily not letting go of him. "Sorry but what?" Ludwig asked back, not catching the words. "I can stay with you!" she shouted excited. She walked back to her suitcases and pulled it after herself until Ludwig took one from her to clutch his other hand with her free one. They waited for [name]'s sister to go through the security check before heading to Ludwig's car. Once the suitcases were put into the trunk Ludwig pulled her into a hug and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm really happy zat jou could stay," he said with a slight smile. "Me too," she said and walked to the passenger side of the car, preparing herself for the almost six hours ride to Berlin.  
  
[Name] stood amazed by the home of Ludwig. "This is beautiful," was the only thing she could say. She walked up to the door with Ludwig on her side. When they entered the hall they could heat faint chirping sounds and a male arguing with someone. "Hallo West," the male said and walked out from the kitchen. "Oh, wow. Is sche a real girl? Not just Feli in disguise?" he asked from Ludwig who didn't find the situation amusing at all. "She's [name] and vill stay viz us for a vhile. [Name], he's my older bruder, Gilbert," he said introducing them to each other. "Pleased to meet jou, Fräulein," he said with a slight smirk. "Hello," she replied simply and stepped closer to Ludwig, not liking the white-blond man too much. Ludwig put an arm around her and led her to her room.  
  
*****  
  
[Name] was sitting on an empty barrel turned upside down. "Ludwig, we should go back to the hotel," she said poking the blond's arm. She wasn't exactly drunk, tipsy maybe but above all she was tired from walking up and down in München for hours, tasting newer and newer beers what had the same bitter flavour after a while. "Okay, Schätzen," Ludwig replied and downed the rest of his beer. Wrapping am arm around her they started their short way back to the hotel they were staying at during the Oktoberfest. They took the lift to their level and walked into the room, locking the door securely. Once they were separated from the world Ludwig pulled her into a fiery kiss and locked his arms around her waist. She gasped in surprise granting access for his tongue to explore every corner of her mouth. "Ludwig, huh," she mumbled trying to catch her breath when he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them.  
He was looking at her with his blue eyes filled with different but strong emotions, such as care, love, lust and want, all mixed in the blurry daze of alcohol. [Name] bit her lip hesitantly though the amount of consumed beer was spurring her on. "I vant jou. Jou're beautiful and I vant to see jou," he said talking a bit randomly though he was sober enough not to make something stupid. "Ludwig, you're drunk," she said stepping away from her lover. "Ja, drunk on lofe ((love)). I vanted to have jou, to feel jou ever since I saw jou during pentathlon," he said walking after [name]. Once he reached her Ludwig scooped her up in his arms and kissed her gently to reassure her that he doesn't want to hurt her. "But that was months ago," she mumbled realizing how long he controlled himself but now the beer was bringing it out of him. "Ja. Und I vaited long enough," he said and laid her on the bed, himself climbing over her.  
[Name] was a bit scared until his lips met hers in a soft kiss once again and his arms were around her in a way he was basically cradling her. She put her arms around his neck and giving in to the alcohol's temptation she turned the soft kiss into a heated make out session. She bit his lower lip with care and slipped her tongue past his lips when the man let out a low moan. Her hands moved to continue the work of the light breeze, messing up the always strictly slicked back hair of his. When she pulled away from the kiss for air she saw Ludwig having a dreamy, closed-eyed expression. He opened his eyes and looked down at her flushed cheeks, finding it adorable. He gave her a small kiss again. "Didn't you said you want me? You're so slow, I'm going to fall asleep," she teased. "Ja, but I vantet to make jou feel gut too," he replied and leaned down to kiss her again, this time his hand moving up on her leg. He rested his palm on the top of her thigh, his thumb rubbing the inner side.  
She let out a soft moan when his hand brushed over her clothed womanhood. "Jou like it, Schätzen?" he asked in a differently teasing manner than she used previously. Her answer was a whimper when his fingers only increased their pressure and rubbed every sensitive part of her through the fabric. "I know jou do," he smirked so unnatural of him. "Ja, das ist gut," she replied finally with the little German knowledge she picked up from him. This made the blond smirk wider and he pulled off her panties. His hand made its way back once it was free from the small article of clothing and he returned to kiss her, this time with more passion and need. Her hands moved away from his tousled hair and [name] started to unbutton his shirt. Ludwig caressed her folds before pushing a finger inside her core, making her gasp from surprise rather than pain though it hurt her, too. "L-Ludwig, I'm still a [virgin in your chosen language]," she said with the blush darkening on her cheeks. "Sorry, Schätzen," he said and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
She let him pull his hand away only so she could slip off his shirt, leaving his perfectly smooth and muscled chest exposed to her hungry eyes. She ran her hands along his torso, eliciting growls from the man. Ludwig placed back his hand, this time pushing his finger more gently. She moaned softly in response and trailed her hands around his waist and back to the front, dipping her fingertips below his waistline. The growing tent in Ludwig's pants spurred him on and he started to pump his finger faster. When she closed her eyes relaxed and her back started to arch lightly he added another finger, carefully stretching her walls. She gripped his shoulders and brought him into another kiss when he thrust even deeper. Ludwig pulled away soon and started to nibble on her neck and at the same time he could hear the soft sounds [name] was making. He pulled away from her completely when she started squirming lightly and tugged off her remaining pieces of clothing along with his.  
[Name]'s eyes widened when her gaze fell onto his member, it was bigger than what she expected. she bit her lip in doubt but let Ludwig spread her legs a bit more. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly while probing at her entrance. "Ju-just do it," she said and held onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his pale skin. He let out a growl from both her reaction and at her tightness but thrust into her fully. He kept motionless save for his lips, kissing her continuously. [name] pushed him away slightly to breath and mumbled encouragement for him to move. His thrusts were slow and as gentle as he could be while forcing his way back. A few teardrops rolled down her cheeks and lost in her hair. Ludwig brushed a few strands out of her face. "I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed her again softly what was in contrast with his quickening moves. "No, it's ju~ ahh," she said but her words turned into a moan when he hit a special spot. He tried to find the place again but he failed and her moans stayed soft. Ludwig shifted and straightened up, holding her legs around his waist and one hand of his toying with her breasts. [name] was slightly thrusting against him, asking without words to go faster.  
However, Ludwig pulled away completely and laid atop of her, careful not to crush her. "Why did you stop?" [name] asked opening her eyes half-way as she squinted at him. "I vant jou to ride me," Ludwig whispered and before she could even comprehend his words he spun them around. She pushed herself up from his chest, moving her legs so now she was straddling him. She grabbed his hips to stabilise herself and slowly sank down, his member entering her deeper in this position. She made a few tentative bounces before catching onto it and quickening her moves. Ludwig was holding her by the waist, helping her slam back onto him harder and harder. Her moans mixed with soft pants, the same as his growls did. Leaning down onto his chest she received a nip at her neck, small but strong enough to leave a mark for a few days. Ludwig trusted upwards every time her hips came down and he was hitting her special spot every time making the little knot in her stomach grow rapidly. "Gott... [name], jou're so... tight. I'm...going to~," Ludwig grunted between forceful thrusts. "Me too...Ludwig," she panted out before increasing the speed of her unruly movements.  
She collapsed onto Ludwig's chest when she felt her walls clamp around his member. Their sweaty bodies were pressed together as her juices covered his member. Ludwig released half a minute later when her core tightened around him even more, his arms now holding her against his exhausted body. "Danke, mein Schätz," he said brushing her hair lazily. She looked up at his face with a small smile. "I didn't do it for 'thank'-s. I did because I love you," she said and gave him a light kiss. His face flushed slightly and a smile appeared on his lips. "Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
*****  
  
[Name] woke up late in the morning, her face pressed against a calmly heaving and sinking chest. she turned her head to check if Ludwig was already awake or not though his light snoring suggested he wasn't. She smiled at his adorable sleeping face and wriggled out of his hold trying not to wake him up in the process. Though he grunted one in his sleep he just turned to his side and resumed sleeping. [name] walked into the bathroom attached to the hotel room and stepped into the shower. Through the rushing of water she heard Ludwig wake up finally and make his way into the bathroom. "Good morning, Schätzen," he greeted her and gave a small kiss to her. "Morning, Ludwig," she replied happily and continued to sprinkle water on her naked form. Ludwig stopped in front of her, their chests an inch away from touching. "What are you doing?" she asked when he picked her up, pressing her back against the cold shower wall. "I found a better pass-time than the beer and wurst," he said with a small smirk before he gave a light squeeze to her butt. "Ludwig," she let out a fake little whine along with a grin appearing on her face. "Ja, that's what I vant jou to scream."


End file.
